The present invention relates to a multi-element moving system for transporting heavy equipment. Heretofore, various systems have been devised for moving heavy equipment but all have been relatively complex, awkward, expensive, undependable, time consuming and/or difficult to use. It is a basic object of the present invention to overcome and solve these prior art problems in a simple, reliable and straight forward manner.
As an example of the prior art, the present system for moving the "XEROX" copy machines of the 2400 series from one place to another consists of a bolt-on "jury-rig" system comprising a set of several angle iron brackets with removable wheels and a separate hydraulic jack and requires the removal of the machine's skirts and convenience casters. Using this prior art system it would often take two men approximately an hour to prepare the machine for moving and about an equal amount of time to disengage the moving gear and replace the machine's parts upon completion of the move.
By contrast the system of the present invention reduces the time of preparation and disengagement to several minutes, can be performed by only one person and does not require the removal of the skirts or convenience casters or bolting or unbolting of any gear on the machine.
Additional advantages over the prior art include inter alia greater protection to the delicate underside of the machines and a superior lengthwise placement of moving casters which facilitates the moving of the machine over uneven surfaces and permits the handling of the machine with a fork lift. The present invention also facilitates the crating or uncrating of the machine with or without the assistance of a lift machine.
The moving system disclosed herein is similar in structure and approach to the moving system disclosed in my co-pending application Ser. No. 9,223 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,774) except that in the present invention the caster wheels are integrally a part of the base sled rather than structurally separate and apart as in my prior invention. In the former (the present invention) the integral caster wheels are folded in and out of position, while in the latter the separate caster wheels are slid in and out of lateral channels. However, both embodiments have base sled members which are engaged with the machine to be moved and which also act as a base part of the assemblage to be jacked up, and both utilize lever arm jacking means and caster means to facilitate the move. Other common features are taught and discussed and other references will be made thereto herein. However, for the sake of brevity, most of the common features will not be repeated here, and the entire disclosure of my prior application Ser. No. 9,223 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,774) is hereby bodily incorporated herein for the fullest understanding and appreciation of the present invention.